TheCompetition:RoundTwo
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Yeah I am going to try this one more time, I am highly selective this time, and there is submission rules slightly, Any way its round two 15 competitors maybe I still love to throw in twist and turns. Enjoy or not your call... Rated M for several reasons...
1. Chapter 1

**The Competition: Round Two**

**By**

**Flaky2.0**

**A/N Okay this hasn't really been that good last time I done it, probably a little too overwhelmed, well this time, I am highly selective. I am only taking in 10-12 OC all the HTF canons that are in the story is an intern so this is all OC challenge things. **

**READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO SEND IN AN APPLICATION.**

Belize was sitting in his chair relaxing, until he heard a knock at the door; he wasn't too accustomed to knocking at the door since Lammy decided to move out closer to the center of town. Belize stretched a little bit and popped his spine all the way up and down.

"Hmm I wonder who this could be?" Belize gets up to the door and heard three knocks just as soon as his hand touched the handle, and turned the knob, nearly just as the knocking was finished Belize opened the door and no one was standing in front of it.

"What the hell?" He stuck his head out the door and looked around, there was hardly any signs of life outside, he then looked down and found a parcel sitting on the step, he picked it up and brought it inside. Belize then reached into his tail where he hides a few things in case he needs then and found a box opener.

He slowly cut the parcel open and found a letter. Belize figured to look at the letter later, so he looked through the rest of the parcel and saw blank pieces of paper he sighed and figured he would read the letter now.

_Dear Belize_

_Since you have some experience in competitive shows, , we are hiring you to do another, that I am sure you would be very stupid to pass up. _Belize scoffed and said out loud, "Oh really and why would I be stupid enough to do this again…? The last one was nearly a disaster." Belize shrugged and continued to read the letter. _We are offering you an all expenses paid vacation to where ever you want to go, for up to six months, any shopping you do, any food you eat, and the most luxurious hotel/private island resorts…. Whatever it is where ever it is, consider it yours and free for six months. All you need to do is get a couple interns and competitors and have the game start. We severely hope you would consider when you do, just fill in the blank papers with the application and get people to sign up._

_With Best Regards, The Management._

Belize sighed and tried to remember anything about the group called The Management, but he couldn't really remember anything for it, so he just sighed and figured to go ahead and take up the offer, six months all expense paid vacation is pretty good, and to where ever he wanted to go.

Belize smiled and grabbed the blank sheets of paper and figured to use one as a sign up sheet and the rest as flyer ad's to send in applications. Belize started to just draw on the paper he labeled as ad's and he figured to make his a custom made logo and set it up around town.

Belize then figured how this process was going to go, he then figured he would use the applications of the contestants as more of to be interviewed and once he makes his choice inform the competitors that made it.

Belize liked that idea, he then started to figure how many should be in the competition, he knew it had to be an even number or a multiple of something, if he does split into teams, or make it all for one. Belize looked at his options and figured setting up three teams so he figured twelve to fifteen will be good, Belize then figured up the questions he would ask in the interview and figured up everything, once he had all that down he set out to get contestants for the little show.

**A/N Okay so only apply in PM because yeah I am really not in the mood to be in argument state of anything, so yeah PM reviews will be ignored on this one, unless it's a helpful critique, nothing personal, but I am only going to respond to legitimate questions about the story, or typos/misinformation (Primarily OC of someone else's being a bit too OOC I will try to keep to how they have their OC) Any way onto the applications… And yes the interview questions will be a random 3 questions.**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Talents/skills (No super hero things common real talents/skills)**

**Competitiveness (How aggressive/determined are they to win):**

**Description (Personally I don't care if they have clothes or not so save time from writing all the clothes in detail just give me their fur color, special marking of some type, or accessories -if they have any- anything else will be ignored):**

**The interview questions will be random questions I will of course PM you the questions so I can get the responses correct….**

**That is it, and I know we know there are teams, but the applicants don't know for sure if there are teams or not so putting it in the perspective. Now like I said I am going to be highly selective so your OC is not guaranteed to get in, but the good news is they will get a Cameo scene so it's all good. (2-5 spots are filled with my OCs and yes they are going to be put through the interviews and application process to (all of them and a few are not going to make it)**

**Will have the OCs in and set by Chapter 5 (Yes I am allotting 3 chapters to be descriptive applications/interviews) so have fun, and I really do hope this goes better then the last one…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay here is the first starting chapter of the story, the other was just prologue and informative, now the update of these next 3 chapters will depend on the OCs submitted.**

Belize sat in a chair waiting for the first few applicants to come in Belize sat there and waited, and waited, and waited. He started to juggle pens out of boredom, since he had nothing much else to do he just practiced juggling until he managed to juggle eight pens, suddenly the door opens and Belize lost his focus for a second and all the pens in the air fell to the ground, on the desk, and a couple on Belize.

Belize looked up and saw a golden brown squirrel with a lavender bow standing in the door way, "Hey umm Belize, when are you going to start this application interview thing?" Belize shook his head, "Oh umm I was just waiting for someone to come in, you applying Michelle?" Belize said smiling. Michelle looked away for a second and turned back, "Oh whatever let's have a go for it." She went in shut the door and sat in the chair in front of Belize.

"Okay well I have your profile here, would you like to elaborate on the skills and talents?" Belize smiled as he opened up the folder and looked at what she put down in her profile. "Well my first talent really is in retail, I can pretty easily convince people to buy something and make them think that they are making a good deal, which they are, but I am on the better end of the deal, but not too much." Michelle then looked at Belize, and saw he was giving her a 'You have to be kidding' face she shrugged, "Well I do have a real one for whatever you are doing, but I don't know if I will reveal what it is or not." Belize sighed.

"Okay that is fine, but do be aware the skills and talents, plus the interview is going to be the main reason I select people for game show, any way are you ready for the questions?" Michelle nodded smiling and clapped her hands together, "Yes oh yes I am ready." Belize sighed and picked up a notepad. "Okay then….Would you spill any secret you have in an attempt to save yourself from elimination?" Belize looked up at Michelle and waited for her to respond so he could start his notes whether she should or should not be in the show. Michelle buttoned her lips fast she opened her lips and was about to speak, but she quickly shut them. "Hmm" Belize just sat waiting.

"I guess I might, as long as it's not entirely too embarrassing." Belize started to jab down a few things and then smiled, "Okay….What would you do if you were the first one eliminated?" Michelle relaxed a bit and then thought carefully what her answer would be.

"Well it would depend who I lose to, and how I lost, if it's like last time I would be a bit upset, but hey you can't win everything all the time." Michelle then smiled and grabbed a pen on the desk and broke it in half, while still smiling like nothing was wrong. Belize wrote down a couple more things in the notepad, "Okay and the final question….If you won what would you do with the prize?" Michelle shrugged, "Well it depends on the prize I guess." Belize smacked his-self in the face for forgetting to put a prize up so they would know what they would win.

"Umm hang on a second I have to make a call…" Belize grabbed the notepad and turned the chair around. "Umm hello, yeah this is Belize." a couple seconds go by, "Okay well would you mind telling who ever sent me this package; tell me something I can give to the grand prize winner?" Belize waited a few seconds and then responded. "Okay that is great, thank you." Belize turned the chair around. "Okay so I will only go into details once the challenges start, but it's a large money prize."

Michelle smiled, "Okay well large money prize, I guess depending how much it is I will spend it on upgrading the business, build me a little sleeping shack in the loft above the store that is much cleaner and safer for me to live in, and whatever is left will just go to a lucky raffle ticket winner, that will get all the money but a small cut for tax purposes." Belize smiled and quickly wrote a few more things down and then got up held his hand out. "Thank you Michelle, once I have all the interviews in I will make the announcement, have a great day."

Michelle walked out of the room smiling, "Well thanks, but I only figured to try, it wouldn't hurt to try right?" Belize just smiled at her once she was out of the room he grinned a little, "Oh don't worry the challenges will hurt, but how long? Well that will be up to whatever happens." Belize then heard the door open and in walked a periwinkle cat with black tipped ears, "Hey there Belize, you really going to do this show thing again?" Belize smiled and nodded, "Yes, but this time its much better terms and I want the pay for the bonus ratings I am sure the show will get when I throw things into the mix that make for a better show." The cat shivered for a second, "Well I t-think I better just leave now, unless you need a co-host again." Belize shrugged, "I would love to have you co-hosting again Zack, but I am sure there won't really need to be one this time around."

The cat sighed and looked upset, "Are you sure you don't want to be in it, I mean it could be fun…" Belize said nudging Zack trying to push him into at least applying to be on it. "Okay fine Belize, I will try and audition or interview to get on." Belize smiled and handed him a piece of paper with the profile information. "Fill this out, I am going to interview a few more, then when you get that done I will interview you. Okay?" Zack was staring at the paper trying to figure out would he be able to hold his own if he made it onto the show or not.

Belize snapped his fingers at Zack, "Hello can you hear me?" Zack stirred to life and started to walk out the room after grabbing a pen that was on the ground in front of the desk, "Yes I think I will go through with it." Belize just smiled "Okay." Zack left the room, "Crap I do need to get a co-host, but who? I can't just pick someone at random like last time, but…" Belize felt an idea spring in his head as he went through the several responded profiles of potential competitors and pulled out two that could work as a co-host.

Belize then sighed as he remembered he had more interviews for the day; he put the profiles in a separate drawer and then proceeded to wait for the next to walk through the door. The next applicant that stepped through was a red tiger. "Hello umm…" The tiger just sat in the chair and looked at Belize. "Don't worry Mr. Ferdinand, you will know much more when I pronounce my love to your little sister on the show I am sure she would love it, so lets get down to business, do the interview and lets move on with it."

Belize was shocked he was being fast paced by someone he didn't know well enough to remember the name immediately, he just shrugged, "Fine, whatever… Here in your profile it says you are a tracker, make a quick elaboration of the skill." The tiger sighed, "Well I been hunting with my father before he left me with my uncle and died in some accident I don't think is pertinent to the situation so it will not be mentioned." He then put his head down, but then quickly lifted it back up again.

" But the past is the past, any way he taught me how to track and well ever since his death I been honing my tracking to the best I can without being taught by a professional tracker so all the skills in tracking I have is from my father, and what I learned on my own." Belize shrugged and then turned the page of the notepad.

"Okay then answer three questions and you can leave…What do you think about the supernatural?" The tiger sighed, "You have to be kidding me, that is stupid idiocy stuff no one cares for or about… okay next question…" Belize was a little annoyed the jerk was rushing him like this and even more annoyed that the tiger was in love with his little sister Rose, but he knows that she mentioned she had been great friends with the tiger for several years, and she is wondering if or when he would step up to the next level.

Belize then quickly got his mind back on the interview, "Okay whatever… You being this way is really not a good thing if you are going to date my sister, I would rather tie you to a bed and torture then let you be more then friends with her…" The tiger looked at Belize a bit shocked he said that, but knew Rose wasn't lying when she said he was protective.

Belize smacked the tiger with the notepad, "Hey no more day dreaming you want out of here so fast just answer this next question and the last and you can leave." The tiger rubbed his head where Belize smacked him, "Okay would you risk a friendship or a crush for a short term goal?" The tiger looked at him and just said "No way would I do that to Rosy Wosey." Belize almost busted out laughing, "Yeah, yeah, its funny to you, but not to her now… give me the last question…" he said slightly blushing that he said that out loud.

Belize smirked a little, but then wanting to get through this interview fast he had to ask the last question. "Fine answer this… If there are teams on in the show, how are you in being cooperative and loyal to that team, or are you a lone wolf that will take down anyone in your path?" The tiger thought for a minute, "If Rose was in the game and on my team, I would be loyal to her as a team member, but everyone else is free game."

Belize wrote down more things in the notepad and snickered a little before putting the notepad down after he turned the page for the next interview. "There we are done, you can go now, umm…" The tiger snapped at him "Look at the profile Mr. Ferdinand, I am sure that would help." Belize laughed "Oh shut up, don't you have somewhere else to be that's not here?" The tiger scoffed and looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh crap Our anniversary gifts…" The tiger jumped out of the seat and ran out the door, Belize took a look at the name on the profile…. Dave.

"Okay that was just three interviews, how many more do I have?" Belize got up from the seat walked outside and saw there was two otters there one grass green with a sky blue fedora. A tan otter with a star mark on her head. A light green fox with blue parallelograms on the side of his eyes and a light blue pentagram on his belly. Two cats, one that was red with blue stripes on the arm and smiling a bright shiny smile, the other blue but with red stripes on the arm and frowning a deep despair for reality, but a little softer when the red cat walks by him.

Belize sighed and then saw a light blue squirrel with a monocle and a grey wolf with a blood red tipped tail and ears and a dragon tattoo going from her head down to the tail. Belize nearly fell to the ground but he regained his composure before falling. He looked all around and started to think this interview thing was a slight bad idea, but he had to push through it. He went back in and breathed in slowly and exhaled trying to relax and waited until he was much more relaxed he went outside. "Okay bringing in two at a time now to make this a little faster, but one is going to have ear plugs in." Belize looked around and figured he should finish the sentence. "Only for the interview, the rest is fine for the others to hear." Belize turned and started to walk into the room, without turning around. "I will let you all decide who will be the next to go through the process." Belize went inside, and sat in the chair behind the desk and then sighed there was only one chair in front of the desk.

Belize walked to the side of the room and tapped on the wall, the wall opened up and shown a hidden storage room, Belize went inside and grabbed an extra chair and quickly had it set up and closed the hidden room door as fast as he could before anyone walked into the room.

Belize relaxed a bit when he had the door shut and was on his way back to sitting down in his chair to wait for the next applicants. The two otters walked in, Belize smiled, "Hello Gin, Louise… You two ready for this?" The tan otter known as Gin smiled, of course, but if I do make it on the show… I am going to need at least a week or two ahead of time to umm have something set up." Louise and Belize looked at Gin confused as to what she said, but they dismissed it as nothing important.

"Okay any way let's get started… Well this might be one of the faster interviews, since well you two aren't really too talented with anything." Louise slammed his hand down on the desk. "Hey we may not have talent, but we do have skills that you seem to have forgotten." Belize shrugged, "Well there's the problem, but whatever… Give a little explanation about moderate survival skills."

Louise looked at Belize, Gin just tuned out everything trying to figure out a plan in case she does make it on the show. "Well we live out doors mostly, so any outdoor setting or equipment will not really be needed for us, if this is a survival thing." Belize shrugged "Well this wasn't entirely my idea so I don't know for sure what it is about, I just know it's a show and I am hosting." Belize then reached down under the desk and pulled up ear plugs. "Okay who wants the interview first?" Gin was still planning and Louise was hoping she would go first. "Well?" Gin finally snapped to, "Oh time for the interview? I will go first." She smiled and Louise relaxed a little.

"Okay Louise put in the plugs." Once Louise had it in Belize decided to test it, he looked at Gin and slightly covered his mouth and told Gin anything he says he doesn't mean, but he's testing if the ear plugs are in. "Okay Gin… Ready?" Gin smiled, Belize looked at Louise and figured "So what time are you expecting to have the triplets?" Belize knew Louise did not want a family until he was older and he would hate to hear Gin might be expecting.

Louise didn't even stir not even a little so Belize knew it was safe to give the interview. Belize picked up the notepad and got a pen from the desk and was ready to write. "Okay real questions now. How would you feel if your best friend won?" Gin looked around and sighed, "Well I don't make friends well and Louise is the only friend I have so I would be fine with it if he won and I didn't." Belize wrote down a few things in the notepad. "Okay…Why do you think you deserve to be on the show?" Gin smiled, "Well it's a dream of mine to become famous and rich, but famous is the main priority, so I deserve to get famous because of this." Belize wrote more things in the notepad "Okay and the last question is…How would you feel if you betrayed your friends in the challenge? even though you might not have friends other then Louise, answer any ways."

Gin sighed "Well I am perfectly fine with it since well me and my 'Friend' are together giving us possibly two chances at winning, so if he doesn't get it, then I would be fine with it, but if I don't get it, he better." Belize was looking at Gin. He stopped for a second and then continued writing. "Okay tap Louise on the shoulder."

Gin did so making Louise jump a bit at the sudden contact without any warning slightly ignorant of the situation going on around him. He quickly pulled out the ear plugs. "What is it my turn?" Gin nodded. She then got up and walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" Gin laughed a little, "Sorry I don't do ear plugs well, so I am just going out, plus I need to do something." Gin walked out the door.

Belize sighed, "Okay what ever any way let's get on with you…What would you do if you were the first one eliminated?" Louise shrugged "I don't know really, I guess it wouldn't effect me much." Louise looked around the room. Belize wrote down information on a different page of the notepad. "Okay…What do you think about the supernatural?" Louise looked at Belize a bit confused, "Oh come now Belize, you should know my answer to that." Belize laughed, "Well I do, but its fun when others explain things that no one else much knows." Belize smiled.

Louise looked at him confused, "What the hell do you mean?" Belize didn't even look up from writing in his notepad, "You told me, but now you need to explain in your own words about it, also I don't think you would want me to have my version of your answer down." Belize then stopped writing and looked up, "So answer and explain." Louise sighed in defeat knowing that Belize was just going to find ways to keep pushing him until he answered, so he just figured he would answer it.

"Okay fine, damn… I am only supernatural about things in the occult, slightly. I don't really have a care about the heaven or hell, or angelic or demonic shit much, that's too religious, how ever evil and good essence I do believe factor in a bit. But other then essence of something I do not really at all believe anything supernatural." Louise looked at Belize and saw he was half asleep in the chair. "Belize!: Belize snapped awake, "Okay, well last question and then you can go on your way…If there is teams on in the show, How are you in being cooperative and loyal to that team, or are you a lone wolf that will take down anyone in your path?"

Louise shrugged, "Well I guess who is on my team, if me and Gin make it and on the same team, yeah I can be a team player, but if we are not and I am stuck with people that I don't like then hell yeah I would take them all down, sabotage the weakest link in the team and have the full support of them being picked off." Louise then smiled like he was innocent from everything he said. Belize froze stared at him and then wrote down more in his notepad before sending Louise on his way out of the room. Belize sighed and then started to think if he should rush a little through some of the rest, he then shook his head. "No you wanted a thorough interview, you are going to go through with it no matter how annoying it gets to you." Belize saw the door was wide open and everyone was staring at him. Belize shrugged as a rock broke into the window of the room, Belize went over and picked it up and saw a note.

_Belize__,_

_We have been watching your interview thing, even though its good, you need to focus on only one at a time, also might want to put things through the show is to start filming in several days_

_The Management._

Belize sighed and went over to the open door "Okay we are getting back to the one, I am just going to ask the questions and you answer, sorry, but I know you all too well and I just got a note to save the insights for the show of actual competitors. So the only time I will dig in on the interviews is once the producers have their selections then have fun with that…So from now on you get in sit, I ask a question you leave. Okay let's go."

Belize pointed to the grey wolf and got her into the room, He sat in the chair and snapped his fingers an orange beaver with a yellow hard hat ran over to the window and started to do his best to fix the window that the rock was tossed through, but it was a little hard, but he managed to do it even though he only had stubbs for hands.

Belize paid no attention at all to the window and smiled at the wolf, "Okay so as you know we are skipping everything but the questions, at least with you all, and the more thorough comes when the show starts." Belize shrugged "Okay ready do this Miltera?"

Belize grabbed the notepad and looked at the Miltera… "If there are teams on in the show, how are you in being cooperative and loyal to that team, or are you a lone wolf that will take down anyone in your path?" The wolf sat silently, but quickly wrote down on her own notepad, "Well you know I am a team player, but if they interfere in my goals then I will take them out, but I doubt that they would interfere too much." Belize wrote down a few things, smiled. "Okay then….What would you do if you were the first one eliminated?"

The wolf shrugged, the quickly wrote down "Wouldn't matter, I mean if this is not like the last one what harm could it possibly bring to lose… Just the chance of whatever the prize is." Miltera did a sighing motion, but didn't make a sound. Belize wrote down more notes, "Good point actually, eh I know the answer to this last one so I will end you at the two questions." Belize smiled and Miltera and pushed her out of the room.

Belize looked at everyone there. "Okay we need this done faster, so its going to be a single question, since I know all of the answers you guys and gals will make, so just line up and walk in I will ask a question and then you answer, you leave next walks in, then when others show up that I don't know, will answer three questions to get a sense of few things."

Belize saw Zack sitting in the chair; he walked over to him, "So, you done?" Zack smiled, "Just need the 'interview' then yes." Belize shrugged, "Okay get in the line and let's get this on the road." Belize went inside, the blue cat with red stripes on its arm walked in after him. "Okay Son, Would you have any encouragement to even put effort into the show?" Son just looked around, "Whatever." Belize wrote down in the notepad a few things and then sent Son out.

The other cat that was red, and had blue stripes on the arm walked in. "Hello Crim, if you won what would you do with the prize?" Crim looked around "Oh I don't know I would probably give it to charity and help orphans find a stable home." Belize looked at her kind of getting a little unnerved by her positiveness. "Okay next…." Crim smiled and jumped out of the chair and went out the door.

The light blue squirrel with a monocle walked in, "Kayser, I am shocked you would do anything I was hosting." Kayser shrugged, "I thought you wanted this to go by fast, just ask me the question so I can leave, you are already getting on my nerve from an already bad day…" Belize opened the drawer and pulled out a stapler. He then grabbed his notepad and tore a piece of paper out and wrote on it and then smiled looking at Kayser.

"What the hell are you…?" Before he could say anything Belize grabbed the squirrel's tail and stapled the paper on it and then pushed him out the door. "Belize then grabbed the next in line that was the fox with blue parallelograms on his eyes and pentacle on his belly."Hey Dwayne, needed a vacation from your group?" Belize didn't even wait for Dwayne to answer and then grabbed the notepad. "Don't answer here's the question you will answer… Would you sacrifice your chance to win for anyone?" Dwayne looked at him and didn't say a single word.

Belize wrote things down in his notepad and smiled, "Okay thanks for the answer, now leave so I can get through with these interviews for the day." Dwayne rolled his eyes and walked out; Zack walked into the room handed Belize the profile and sat in the chair.

"Let's say you get to the finals, would your personality be changed, or do you think you would be the same as you are now?" Zack looked at him, well I think it depends who is with me in the final and how I got there." Belize wrote down things and pushed him out.

"Finally they are out of the way, now to actually have some fun getting to know the others, I wonder if any of them will be interesting, and bribable, hmm I will let my co-host deal with them, to not look like it's my plan, but whatever I think it won't matter much… The producers want ratings… I am going to provide.

**A/N Okay a little overboard as a start, but I love writing, and yeah, any way I will be doing a short interview thing for all the OC submitted so I will ask a few questions some may get a single question some may get more, it really depends, any way yes this chapter was my OC's they were the guinea pigs of the interview… any way next chapter starts the official other Writer OC submissions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay it has been a long time to write this, I have been nursing health issues, broken leg, general business with work and several personal depression issues that do not need to be bothered explaining. Problem with that sorry, but it is not my problem; writing to me is mostly leisure I don't have to write to please people. Any way enjoy or not let's get this show on the road.**

Belize gets up from his bed and stretches, he then gets ready to go to the little office room he was setup in the other day, he went in and opened the drawer he was sitting at pulling up a couple of the files of the confirmed competitors he smiled when he saw a couple, he then took a look at a couple more that he set aside to be a co-host.

'Fuck which one should I get as a co-host?' Belize then figured he would play a game of dice to pick between the one that would be the co-host, he grabbed a die and tossed it, the die rolled around a bit bounced four times before finally showing signs of stopping, Belize then said out loud and without looking. "Even I take the one on the left, Odd I take the one on the right." Belize then listened for the die to stop rolling and once the silence came he looked at it and saw it was… Even.

Belize shrugged, "Fuck I knew they had great potential, but I guess luck just wasn't on their side." Belize then sighed, "Whatever I need to get this thing moving, we have a short amount of time until we have to be on air." Belize grabbed the die and the folders and labeled the one that he 'picked' as the co-host and got set to inform them.

Belize smiled as he was getting ready for a small travel time, he hasn't been on a plane in several years and he almost forgot how fun it was taking off and the night lights over some major cities he quickly pulled out his phone and made a call, before they had an electronic ban so the waves wouldn't interfere with the planes machinery.

Once the plane landed in a small airport, Belize was shocked there seemed to be no one around, he turned to look at the place and saw that it was on fire once everyone was off the plane. Belize shrugged and then walked down to luggage pick-up and he grabbed his suitcase and saw a black squirrel with a chauffeur hat on and a sign with his name on it written fancily.

Belize walked over to the squirrel, "Luggage sir?" the squirrel held out his hand for Belize to give him the suitcase, but Belize pulled a set of handcuffs from his tail and hand cuffed the suitcase to his hand. "Only me and the Co-host can handle this, you are not either so you are not getting it." The squirrel nodded and pulled his hand back.

"Very well Sir, come this way, we have the location of the interviews set up and everyone will be there shortly." Belize followed the chauffeur to a limousine sitting outside the airport. Belize looked around and found a mini-fridge was in the middle of the seats he opened it up and saw Blue Barb Splitz, Red Barron Ale, and Seidfil's finest. Belize smiled with delight as he grabbed a bottle of Blue Barb Splitz.

"Well they at least know how to manage a show that's for damn sure." Belize said out loud, the chauffeur opened the black tint window between the driver and passengers of the limousines and said "That sir, is why they have deemed themselves the management… They have asked that you give me anything that have, but the suitcase… so I can ensure that there is no bugs in the uniforms, clothes, or electronic devices you own."

Belize sighed, "Okay I hate clothes, no point in them too much, plus the freedom of feeling the magnificent breeze makes it worthwhile to not have it restricted, so the only thing I have to give you is my planner, but I know for sure it can't be bugged."

The Chauffeur held his hand back somehow still maintaining excellent driving with a single hand on the wheel, Belize sighed, "Fine you want the planner, one minute." Belize then set an encryption file save on the planner and put everything he didn't want The Management to see in. Once he ensured that there was nothing incriminating there he handed the device to the Chauffeur.

"Thank you sir, and don't worry they only want to make sure the device itself is clear, not look at any files or planned things on it." Belize was just sitting starring nearly dumbstruck at to how the Chauffeur knew he encrypted files without ever laying eyes on the device or even on him. The Chauffeur put the planner into a device and let it process it, once it was done, the planner popped out and the Chauffeur handed the device back to Belize.

"All done sir, sorry if it interfered in anything you were in the middle of." the tinted window went back up and Belize was sitting in the backseat in silence trying to comprehend what just happened to him, once he felt the limo stop he re-composed himself and got ready for the next set of out side interviews. Belize steps out of the limo and saw he was standing in front of a quite remarkable hotel for a small outskirt city.

"Are you sure this is the place?" The Chauffeur didn't say anything just walked up to the door and opened it for Belize, Belize sighed and walked in, thinking to himself 'Well these people are pulling all out with what ever they are wanting for this show.' Belize then stopped at the hotel desk. "Ah Mister Belize, quite a pleasure you made it, we been told ahead of time to book your room for the interviews, here's your key card and it is on the sixth floor." A black cat with a yellow mark over his left eye that looked like a lightning bolt said.

Belize was looking at the key card and read the room number on it, he then smiled and waved to the desk operator and then made his way to the elevator a couple hundred feet away. Belize pressed the button the door opened up and there was a purple lemur sitting in a chair next to the elevator buttons. He looked up and saw Belize. "Sorry sir, just been a bit slow lately." He then glared at Belize a little when he saw the suitcase handcuffed to his wrist.

"And I am going to assume that it was your doing." Belize shrugged, "One, if I did this I would have picked a more personal place to do something, Two, outside of what I am doing which is just hosting a show, I am not setting anything up, except some of the competitors for falls once we have it set what fifteen competitors there is." Belize then reached into his tail and pulled out a small box embedded with rubies and blue diamonds.

The Lemur pulled away from Belize thinking he was about to attack him with something, Belize just looks at the lemur a bit confused, "What, I just needed to get this flash-drive to get some information off a computer and store it in my own personal encryption file." Belize then held his hand up to show a small bar flash-drive.

The Lemur sighed in relief and then tried to calm himself down, thinking he didn't want someone that has connections to shutdown a moderately active part of a hotel for something. "What-ever here's your floor, have fun or what not with the show." The elevator slowed down to a stop and the door opens up, Belize then puts the box back in his tail and held his hand out to shake the hand of the Lemur.

"I don't have all day." Belize said, the Lemur hesitantly reached out and grabbed Belize's hand and Belize used his other hand and covered the Lemur's and pulled him in close, "Do not mention anything about this flash-drive am I clear?" Belize released the Lemur's hand and the lemur looked in it and saw a wad of money. The operator shook his head shaking the thoughts of showing he was being bribed and said. "What are you talking about sir?"

Belize smiled as he got off the elevator and started to walk to his room that The Management has set up for him, there was a key card reader next to the door and Belize sighed as he put the card in, he waited for the light to turn green and then pulled it out, he then opened the door and looked around.

"So lets see what shit hole they decide to put their employees in…" Belize froze as the furniture was a white and sparkling shiny white, everything looked to be in perfect order and nothing seemed to be out of place. Belize dropped the case almost forgetting he had it handcuffed to his wrist.

"Holy shit, who ever the hell these people are, they sure do know how to make sure that their employees are well cared for." Belize then heard a knock at the door, he opened it, a lime green skunk wearing a wait staff uniform that the hotel had walked into the room with a lid covered plate.

Belize could slightly smell what was inside the lid, but he didn't really care much for lobster, no matter how fine it was cooked, he hated it a bit, before the skunk could open the lid Belize stopped her. "I am sorry, I do not like broiled, boiled, steamed, fried, spit-roasted, or regular roasted Lobster."

The skunk smiled and moved her hand away from the lid, "Alright sir, is there anything specific you would like? Since you are helping this hotel quite a bit just being here, the Chef has decided to take any order you want and make it."

Belize looked around and started to think to himself what he wanted, he then figured he was in the mood for. "Well I would like a Pizza Royale 007 eighteen inch diameter minus the lobster ingredient but double the Venison medallions and extra edible twenty-four carat gold flakes, with a dessert side of a Golden Opulence Sundae, but no cherries."

The skunk looked at him confused a bit as to why he is going all out on the food, she was a bit worried to tell him that they don't have everything in stock to make those dishes. "I- umm- uh…" Belize looked at here, "Oh don't worry that's saved up for once I am done filming the show… I am quite shocked they never mentioned the name of it yet, I guess they want to surprise me and get my reaction as a blooper to a D.V.D or something."

Belize laughed a little and then smiled, "That should give your chef enough time to get everything, but for now some La Madeline au Truffles will do fine, I am pretty sure that you have it in stock here." The Skunk relaxed a bit, "Okay… Will that be all?" Belize thought for a moment and smiled, "Yes…" Belize wrote down a number on a piece of paper and handed it to the skunk.

"If your chef cant get the supplies to easily, tell him to call this number and ask for what he needs." Belize then sat down on the couch and felt the cloud softness of the couch almost in a dream like state shut his eyes and got a little lost in his imagination. Belize heard the door shut and opened his eyes to see the room was empty. He smiled got up from the couch. "Finally some little alone time, Belize walked over to a desk sitting next to the wall and saw they had a wi-fi hotspot for the hotel, Belize smiled.

'They could not have made this any easier.' Belize then reached into his tail and pulled out a laptop and sat it down on the desk, he then proceeded to fast type the password and logged into the laptop. Once he connected with the wi-fi of the hotel, he proceeded to plug in the flash-drive, he then opened up a few programs and utilities. Belize then smiled as he watched the IP address change around a few times, he knew when it did that he was ready to set the IP location to anyone or anything within eight hundred yards.

Belize just selected one at random and saw it was password protected, Belize sighed and clicked on the program and let it hit through the password like it was nothing, after Belize made sure he was in and nothing was triggered he then proceeded to openly hack into the hotel's system to figure out who it was that set up all this, he wanted to know at least some link to who The Management is.

Belize triggered a few alarms, but was not scared, he knew that he was patched in under the identity of someone else so it did not matter to him, he found the file that had members of the hotel, or the names of everyone who booked anything in person or over the phone, or even electronically requested something, he copied everything down and encrypted it into his flash-drive.

Before it was done he heard a knock at the door. "Shit, shit, shit…" Belize said to himself under his breath, he quickly hid the laptop out of site and slicked his fur like he was busy grooming himself, but was fighting a stubborn part. Belize opened the door trying to fight down a stubborn lock of fur that was intent on not going with the look.

A yellow leopard walked in, she didn't look like she was a hotel staff member. Belize looked at her a little confused, but then remembered this was his sleeping quarters, but also the interview room for the rest of the competitors. Belize sighed and sat down in a chair and pulled out his notepad from his tail. "Okay I guess I am ready." He then remembered something, he opened the suitcase handcuffed to his wrist and looked who he had selected as a co-host.

"Oh never mind, we are not doing the interview." The leopard looked at Belize a little confused. "Are you sure? I mean I came all the way here from my foster family and after I was given a phone call that you were still taking in applicants to be competitors I figured why not fly out here to at least try and get in." the leopard started to pout a little, but Belize just smiled.

"Oh calm down, you're already in the show as a guaranteed to be in." The leopard then looked at Belize shocked and surprised. "You mean it? I didn't even do an interview and I am on the show awesome." The leopard smiled and jumped from the seat in joy, Belize just busted out laughing. The leopard stopped dancing and was looking as Belize was almost falling out of his seat.

"What is so funny?" The leopard said putting her hands on her hip, Belize slowed down his laugher and handed her the profile paper she filled in to get notified of the interview, she saw the side note, Co-Host of the show. She dropped the file and started to cry a little. Belize stopped laughing when he noticed this.

"What is wrong…" He looked down at the profile to make sure he had her name right." Jenna?" Jenna looked up at Belize tears slowly filling her eyes, "I wanted to be on the show, not a host." She then sulked her head down and tried to cover her face with her hands. Belize sighed and grasped her shoulders.

"Look as co-host you get more spotlight then the competitors, you also get to live partial luxury while the competitors don't get as luxurious things." Jenna looked up and smiled, "So I still get awards of some kind?" Belize shrugged, "Well I think the host award carries down to the co-host, but if not I can get you something, just about anything you want if it doesn't apply to you as well." Jenna started to ponder the idea and asked Belize "What is the award for hosts?" Belize smiled, just a six week vacation any where in the world you want, all expenses paid so you basically get to live in a random place of the world for about two months and not have to pay a penny for it."

Jenna jumped up and grabbed Belize in a hug. "So I can live in Spain for the time period get anything I want there for free?" Belize nodded, Jenna jumped up and down still holding Belize. She finally released him and Belize sat down on the couch to get rid of the slight dizziness Jenna has caused. "Okay, you are the co-host, but you do what I say when I tell you, and for one challenge or another you get to have your own say on them, if you want." Jenna didn't say anything just put her hands in a pyramid and smiled like she was plotting something sinister.

Belize shrugged and started to think to himself, 'is the file done yet?' he then heard another knock at the door, Belize jumped. "Shit, Jenna calm down and act like you just finished an interview… if you blab you are the co-host I will go with my secondary choice… is that clear?" Jenna calmed down and recomposed herself. "Crystal." Belize smiled "Good, as far as anyone in the competition will know you are just a competitor until I do the announcement to add entertainment to the show to stir a few things up."

Jenna smiled, "I like the deviousness, Belize and I am really glad you chose me to be the co-host." Jenna then covered her excitement and opened the door. "Sorry for the delay, we were just doing the interview." Jenna then walked away, Belize looked at who was standing at the door and saw it was a black fox with red fur on her head some on her stomach and then tip of her tail, and blue eyes.

"Hello and welcome, come in have a seat, and we shall get started with the interview." Belize said smiling and welcoming, the fox smiled and walked in. "This is actually quite a wonderful place to do an interview." The fox said as she looked around the place. Belize nodded, "Well yeah I guess…" There was another knock at the door. Belize tried not to let it bother him, but he knew it was probably the lime green skunk with his truffles.

Belize opened the door and smiled he was correct, the lime green skunk saw the fox in the room and started to blush a little, "Oh I am terribly sorry sir, I didn't know I was interrupting something." Belize smirked a little, "Don't worry its fine we aren't doing what you are thinking." Belize then reached in his tail and pulled out a wallet, he then handed the skunk a little generous tip.

"You don't have to do this sir. The truffles are on the house." Belize smiled, "Oh this is not for that, this is for you to sort of be a security slash secretary of sorts and skip work for the time being." The skunk shook her head, "I am sorry I cant do that, if I don't work they will fire me as I have been having several problems lately and I cant miss work any more for a while."

Belize sighed, "Okay tell the manager I want to have a little chat with him, if he fires you for not doing anything, I am pretty sure I can clear things up pretty fast." The skunk nodded, "Okay so what do you want me to do?" Belize looked around for a moment. "If someone you know that does not work for the hotel come up, tell them to sit out in the hall until I am ready to let them in, that's all you have to do, and its not going to be much, just three or four people. Once they are seated in the hall you can get back to working at the hotel."

The skunk smiled and nodded, "I guess that shouldn't be a problem then." She then shut the door and sat outside waited for any other interviewers to come. Belize went inside and set the tray of truffles on an endtable. "Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting interviews for another hour or two." The fox looked down a little upset, "Oh I am so sorry, do you need me to come back at another time?" Belize shook his head, "Nah its okay, I just wished I was notifi…" before he could finish his sentence his phone alerted him to a message. Belize pulled it up and read the message.

_Sorry about the interviews earlier then planned, some timing plans for the show changed, and we have already informed the other interviewers of that, some have decided to revoke their applications… However we got a couple already picked by us so you just have one more interview and then we are set for you to come by to the little shooting scene and we can get you full suited and ready for the show._

_Best Regards, The Management._

Belize turned the phone off, "Okay so there was my notification that the interviews moved up earlier… Whatever I guess I can eat a couple of these waiting for another interviewer and while interviewing, might also give some out." He grabbed one from the tray, "Would you like one?" The fox looked at him a little confused, "Umm what exactly is it?" Belize smiled a La Madeline au Truffle rare chocolate delicacy pretty penny for just one." The fox shook her head, "I am sorry, I don't want one then, but thank you." Belize sighed and took a bite of the truffle and then walked over to the couch.

"Okay so let's see here…" Belize opened the profile and read her name, "Tiff, says here that you are somewhat skilled with hiking and swimming." Tiff tried to think of a way to confirm it, but she figures to be humble and deny being that skilled in the two recreational activities.

"Okay I just have a couple questions and we can move on, doesn't that sound fun?" Tiff shrugged, Belize just smiled, "Well then, One of your friends or 'teammate'" Belize did hand quote gesture with saying teammate. "Was hanging over a cliff and the prize for the day was dangling over the cliff and you could only save one of them… Which one would you save?" Tiff looked around trying to imagine it and after a second of hesitation she came out with her answer.

"I would save the teammate, or friend. I don't care about the prize, I like friends a bit more then a material possession." Belize wrote down her answer and a couple other little notes and then looked at her again, "Okay How would you feel if you didn't make it onto the show at all?" Tiff looked down and upset, "Well I guess I would be a little sad, but I have friends to hang out with so it wouldn't be too bad if I don't make it on."

Belize wrote down more things and smirked a little, he then figured to ask something completely random just to see the response of the fox, "If the Gorganoids attacked the fortress from the west, would you set up your archers in the towers to the North West and South-west, or send them on the walls around the fortress with a couple reconnaissance agents in the towers?"

Tiff shrugged, "I guess the reconnaissance as it would build up a better defense if they can get the information relayed fast enough." Belize looked at Tiff a little shocked she didn't get confused, or even hear exactly what he said, but she came up with an answer that he would. "Okay we are done here." Belize said a little dumbstruck, but knew he had to get ready for another interview.

Tiff walked out and saw a white dog with blue and pink spots with purple eyes. "Hey there Spots, I think hes a little busy at the moment, but he said he should interview you a little later." Tiff then gave the dog a quick hug and went to the elevator. Belize walked outside, and saw Spots sitting there.

"Oh the last interviewee, okay miss, you can go back to your hotel duties, just remember if your boss fires you because of this I want to talk to him." The skunk smiled, "Yes sir, enjoy the television show." Belize walked over to Spots, "Okay I have three files left for today, but two backed out and I did have five planned for tomorrow, but they too backed out, so you're the last interview… Are you ready?"

Spots smiled, "Oh yes of course I am ready." Belize motioned for Spots to come into the room, Spots walked in and saw Belize sitting on the couch, "Okay before we begin, I want to offer you some tru… Oh wait never mind." Spots looked at Belize a bit confused. "What is a tru…?" Belize shook his head, "Oh nothing I forget dogs are allergic mostly to them, so just forget I offered."

Spots shrugged, trying to put that sentence in the back of her mind, but it was still slipping to the front every now and again. "Okay so let me see which one you are…" Belize looked at the labeled tags and the descriptions of the competitors and found it.

"Okay Miss Spot bef…" Before Belize could continue Spots stopped him, "Umm sorry to interrupt you, but the name is Spots, with an s at the end."

Belize sighed, "Okay then Spots…" Belize paused for a second trying to remember where he was. "Oh right, before we get on with the interview I am going to do a quick study of your profile, is that fine with you?" Spots nodded and leaned back in the chair realizing it could rock back and forth. Spots figured she would entertain herself rocking in the chair until Belize was done.

Belize finished reading the profile, "So you like too…" He looked over and saw that Spots was having a lot of fun with the chair, he then wrote down on the notepad a few things, "Well that's an obvious yeah you like to play games, and with things." Spots stopped rocking when she noticed Belize was writing down something.

"Oh no did I do something I wasn't supposed to? I am so sorry I didn't mean to do it, I was just trying to have a little fun." Belize didn't look up at all still writing things down, Spots then slammed her head against the soft cushion of the chair, Belize saw this after he finished writing. "Don't worry this is just my personal notes on everyone that has been interviewed." Spots looked up at Belize, "Really?" Belize nodded, "Shockingly you are the only one that's acting somewhat like themselves and since I know the personality that is not in hiding under a façade, I actually didn't have to write as much as I did a lot of others. " Belize laughed a little.

Spots started to wag her tail happily. "Oh that is so good, when can I be famous?" Belize snickered a little, "Well one, you have not done the interview yet, two I don't even know if you will be on the show yet, so don't go around saying your in." Spots tail then drooped and she started to look upset. "Awe, but I want to be on the show, what can I do to make it?"

Belize looked around and sighed, "Look I will see what I can do, but I am not going to make any guarantees is that understood?" Belize said Spots smiled and nodded, "Good now lets get on with the questions." Belize looked at her and figured since she is more of the having a good time type, she isn't all that interested in competing, she is just joining for the fun, but if she somehow wins, she's fine with it, if not, she is fine with whatever happens.

"You get lost in a forest, what do you have on you that you brought? It can only be one item." Spots looked around, "Well obviously my lucky ball, I never leave home without it." Belize wrote down the answer and figured to write down about the ball in case he wants to stir up some fun later.

Belize then looked at Spots again, "Okay next question, if you met a crush on the show would you try to follow what other people tell you that they do to get dates or crushes, or would you show them your true self?" Spots looked around a little trying to think what her answer should be, she smiled and said, "Well I would do a couple of the things people suggest first, if they are fun, but when around my crush… I will never be anything, but my true self, which even if its following someone else's advice, if its something that is fun, I am being my true self."

Belize nodded and figured to ask a random thing again and see if she will respond like the other one. "Okay and the final question… If the unicorn council of Zibnock svrena decides to use your room as a sanctum to execute orders and decrees how do you get rid of them without angering them and losing abilities that they have given you?"

Spots looked around a little confused, Belize smiled that he probably stumped her, but then he sees her looking confident. "Well that's easy… it really depends if they have given you the powers themselves, or because of someone more powerful, if it was themselves, then you could help them find another sanctum that would be better suited for them, but if its with a higher power, then you can go to it or them and ask them to get the unicorn council to no longer use your room as a sanctum."

Belize sat on the couch completely dumbstruck that two people he knows nothing about answered two completely random questions he made off the top of his head just to see a reaction they would do, but then give logical responses like they were real answers to the questions. Belize was lost in his mind trying to unravel how it was possible. Spots waved her hand in front of Belize's face trying to get his attention, but nothing worked, she sighed and walked to the door, she noticed the chocolate truffles sitting on the end-table.

"Oh that's what he was talking about at the start, well I guess I will just take one, he did offer it earlier." Spots grabbed one of the truffles and took a bite, "MMM that is some good truffles." Spots then walked out of the room and down the hall to head home and wait for the call of where to meet if she gets on the show.

After several hours Belize finally came to and saw that he was alone in the room, he then looked at a clock and it said it was near midnight, Belize went over to his laptop pulled it out of hiding and saw the file was done copying all the files, he then quickly unplugged the laptop and the flash-drive and put them both away, he then rubbed his head from thinking too much how the two interviewers answered his last question.

He shrugged and said to himself. "No don't think about it, you got a long couple days ahead of you, you just need to get some sleep and get prepared to be the host of the show that will do everything in his power to make the ratings rocket." Belize then smiled as he laid down on the bed and shut his eye. "Just a couple more days… Then the fun begins."

**A/N Okay yeah, I am sorry I cut the three down to two chapters of interviews, and yes the random questions are just that, I might edit a couple things out depending on the OC owners reaction to this, I do not know them, but they are a friend of a friendly acquaintance so we will see if it will be edited. Next chapter will be worked on and with a busy schedule I won't have much time to work on any story so might be a week or two until the next chapter comes out… about a month if this needs editing.**

**Belize****: You should have checked with the owner before setting them to OOC….**

**I didn't much, I did ask two serious questions that were kind of based on personalities and the last one I just figured a bit of humor since this was only a few interviews. Also the story lied… No one recanted sending in applications, I just don't feel like writing more interviews, and not enough OC's were submitted so much of the OC's you will be seeing (aside from mine) lets just say 3-5 of them are someone else's (sorry it's a late night writing and I need sleep so not counting) Jenna is mine, though… and the non interviewed are my personal friend OC's that they figured half assed to do so aside from basic appearances I have full control of whim and them not care what it does. So yeah the 15 have been chosen, by my girlfriend.**

**Any way I am going to sleep and yeah should have the next chapter out in a couple weeks. **


End file.
